


Tiempo perdido

by SerenaMLupin



Category: Mass Effect.
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaMLupin/pseuds/SerenaMLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James y Shepard se reencuentran tras la graduación de N7 de Vega. Ahora, deben recuperar el tiempo perdido no sólo durante la guerra, sino después.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiempo perdido

**Author's Note:**

> Situado después de Mass Effect 3.

1.

Debía ser una gala como cualquier otra, la graduación de una nueva promoción de reclutas N7 y nada más; pero por algún motivo que los cadetes no alcanzaban a comprender desde su puesto encima del estrado mientras el mayor Moore daba el discurso, la audiencia estaba agitada por demás. Algo había sucedido, pero no sabían qué era; y a James tampoco le importaba en lo más mínimo. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en terminar con aquella fachada política de una vez, bajarse del escenario y quitarse el traje de gala tan agobiante que llevaba. Sentía que se ahogaba, con el cuello completamente abotonado y los focos eléctricos brillando sobre él.

Cuando dijeron su nombre dio un paso al frente y se cuadró frente al mayor, recibiendo su diploma N7 sin darle mayor importancia. Tras haber sobrevivido al infierno de la Tierra… el programa N7 había sido un paseo. Deslizó la mirada de manera distraída por los asistentes. Los focos eran tan potentes que le impedían reconocer ninguna cara, pero por un instante creyó distinguir un destello de cabello pelirrojo entre las borrosas figuras y le dio un vuelco el corazón. Enseguida dejó de verlo, no obstante, y cuando volvió a su sitio en la fila no fue capaz de volver a encontrarlo. Era evidente que no podía ser ella.

-Shepard no tiene tiempo para estas nimiedades –se reprochó a sí mismo. Lo cierto era que no sabía qué era de la comandante, ahora teniente coronel; sabía que aún viajaba a bordo de la Normandía en misiones de reconocimiento, ayudando a restaurar los cimientos de la galaxia, pero hacía mucho que no se veían.

Demasiado.

2.

-Mucha suerte, James –se despidió Shepard. Estaban frente al nuevo edificio de la Alianza en Vancouver, construido sobre los cimientos de la antigua base. Canadá volvía a florecer en todo su esplendor, aunque el paso de la guerra aún era presente un año después. Parecía impensable, pero la Alianza había reinstaurado el programa N7 con efecto inmediato y James Vega fue llamado a sus filas. Aceptó sin dudar.

-Gracias, Lola –contestó él. Por una vez su tono no era jocoso. No trató de quitarle hierro al asunto. Sabía que estaba preparado para el programa, confiaba en sus habilidades… pero había una solemnidad y una tensión entre los dos que James no se atrevió a romper.

Shepard parecía otra. Había salido hacía poco del hospital, y aún precisaba reposo. Su piel, normalmente pálida, era de un tono tan blanco que resultaba enfermizo, y dejaba ver aún los moratones y cicatrices producidas por las múltiples heridas e intervenciones. El cabello pelirrojo apenas comenzaba a crecerle de nuevo, tras haber sido rapada por completo en una de las primeras operaciones. Tenía profundas ojeras bajo los ojos, signos evidentes de que no dormía bien; y apoyaba todo su peso en una muleta metálica que le daba un aspecto desvalido.

James sabía que no debería estar allí, de pie frente a él, y a pesar de todo había ido a despedirle. Él trató de agradecérselo mostrándole respeto, manteniendo la seriedad de la situación.

-Lo harás bien –dijo Shepard con una sonrisa. Su voz sonaba cansada y rota. James tragó saliva.

-He tenido la mejor maestra –bromeó. Shepard sonrió de nuevo, pero la sonrisa no llegó del todo a sus ojos.

James no supo qué más decir. Se cuadró ante su superior y ella le devolvió el saludo. Recogió su macuto y se marchó sin decir nada más, con la sensación de que había algo que faltaba por pronunciar. Pero jamás descubrió qué era lo que había esperado Shepard oír de él.

No la había vuelto a ver desde aquél día.

3.

El recuerdo de su último encuentro le produjo un escalofrío que lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. La ceremonia concluía y podían abandonar el lugar. James bajó dando grandes zancadas, ignorando a sus compañeros que se felicitaban entre ellos o buscaban a sus familiares entre la multitud. Él sabía que nadie habría ido a verle, y de repente se sentía demasiado inquieto como para permanecer allí. ¿Por qué el simple hecho de pensar en Shepard le alteraba tanto?

-Maldita Lola… -masculló entre dientes, como si la culpa de su malestar la tuviera ella.

-Enhorabuena, James. Sabía que lo conseguirías –una voz jovial, fuerte y familiar le hizo detenerse en seco. Sólo con oírla se le había erizado todo el vello del cuerpo. Pero no podía ser ella, ¿o sí?

La voz provenía de una mujer a sus espaldas, y James se giró lentamente, como si no quisiera descubrir que en realidad no era ella y que su mente le había vuelto a jugar una mala pasada. Sin embargo, cuando se enfrentó a su interlocutora la vio: erguida y elegante, ataviada en un uniforme de gala que se ajustaba a sus curvas a la perfección, con la larga melena pelirroja recogida en una coleta y las pecas reluciendo sobre su pálida piel.

Era la mismísima Shepard, tal y como la recordaba en sus sueños. Su Lola.

-Lola… -susurró, y el aire escapó de sus pulmones dejándole sin aliento.

-Hey, James, cualquiera diría que has visto un fantasma –bromeó jovialmente. Se acercó a él y le tendió la mano-. ¿Creías que me perdería este día?

A James le costó un rato procesar lo que estaba sucediendo. Shepard, frente a él, sonreía como siempre: divertida y encantadora. Era la misma Shepard con la que había peleado hombro con hombro, con la que había discutido sobre tonterías en la Normandía, con la que había hablado de tatuajes y el N7 y todo lo demás. La Shepard de antes de desembarcar en la Tierra y enfrentarse ella sola al infierno.

-Pensaba que estarías demasiado ocupada para venir a ver a un simple novato, Lola –respondió él, y al estrecharle la mano le recorrió un chispazo de energía que le devolvió la sonrisa a la cara. Sintió una conocida calidez en el estómago; un fuego que sólo sabía avivar ella y que había creído muerto al despedirse por última vez.

-¿Cuándo he estado demasiado ocupada para ti, James? –rió ella. Y tenía razón, claro. James no pudo evitar reír con ella al escucharla. Su risa era tan contagiosa como siempre.

Parecían dos idiotas, unidos por un apretón de manos que parecían no querer acabar nunca y riendo en medio de la multitud que los miraba con admiración (¡era Shepard, primera espectro humana y salvadora de la galaxia!) y extrañeza.

James, desde luego, sabía que lo era.

4.

Estaban en un bar cualquiera, cuyo nombre ya habían olvidado, y el mano a mano en cervezas de importación había devuelto la camaradería entre ambos a su estado habitual. Era como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado. Lola seguía siendo Lola y James había vuelto a las andadas, coqueteando abiertamente con ella cada vez que podía. Ella sólo se reía y le seguía el juego, sin prestar verdadera atención a sus avances.

-¿Tienes donde pasar la noche, James? –preguntó Shepard con la voz ligeramente tomada por el alcohol (¿cuánto aguantaba esta mujer? Había bebido lo suficiente como para tumbar un ejército de krogans) cuando el camarero les dijo con la mirada que se largaran, que era hora de cerrar.

-¿No iba a pasarla contigo, Lola? –respondió James. El alcohol le nublaba el juicio y envalentonaba sus palabras. Shepard alzó una ceja y le miró, evaluando su insinuación.

-No lo sé, ¿tienes lo que hay que tener? –retó. James parpadeó. De repente notó algo en la voz de Shepard que le hizo dudar: ¿seguía bromeando o iba en serio?

Shepard rió al ver su expresión.

-Relájate, que no muerdo –murmuró-. A no ser que tú quieras, claro. Tengo un piso en la zona –continuó, y con unos toques en su omniherramienta envió la localización al terminal de James-. Por si no recuerdas dónde era. Tú decides.

Shepard sonaba como siempre. Bien. Tranquila. Como si aquello no fuera nada del otro mundo.

James aún estaba procesando sus palabras cuando vio a Lola subirse a un RapidTrans y desaparecer. ¿Qué narices acababa de pasar? ¿Lo había dicho en serio? De repente se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, no tenía a donde ir. Había terminado su instrucción y era libre, pero no tenía dónde pasar la noche. ¿Y si aceptaba la petición de Lola?

-¡Seré idiota! –se reprochó. Era evidente que Shepard se refería a eso. Ella sabría que no tenía dónde ir, y por eso se había ofrecido a acogerle. Y él lo había echado todo a perder…

No sabía si le abriría la puerta ahora, pero James lo intentó de todas maneras. Cogió un RapidTrans y se dirigió al lujoso barrio donde Shepard tenía su apartamento. La zona estaba tal y como la recordaba. James llamó a la puerta y esperó a que el rostro de Shepard apareciera en el videoreceptor, pero la puerta se abrió sin más. James pasó, tanteando el terreno con la mirada.

-¿Lola? –llamó, cerrando tras de sí. No vio a Shepard por ningún lado. El fuego holográfico crepitaba en la chimenea y una suave música sonaba por el lugar. James se puso en tensión, las brumas de su cerebro disipándose. ¿Y si algo le había pasado a ella mientras él se decidía a venir?

-¡Lola! –repitió con más fuerza. De repente escuchó el sonido del agua y de un grifo al cerrarse. En el piso de arriba se abrió una puerta y Shepard apareció en las escaleras, envuelta en una toalla y con la larga melena pelirroja goteándole por los hombros.

James tragó saliva, y de golpe recordó algo que había enterrado en el fondo de su mente: por qué había dejado de entrar en la vivienda de Shepard.

Se volvía un manojo de nervios cuando estaban a solas.

-Pensé que me habían tendido una trampa en tu piso –bromeó James, desviando la mirada. Era incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a Shepard, de seguir observando su figura resplandeciente bajo las gotas de agua.

-Veo que has aceptado la propuesta. ¿También quieres que te muerda? –respondió ella, ignorando su comentario. La voz se fue alejando y James respiró tranquilo al ver que Shepard había vuelto hacia su habitación, con suerte para él a cambiarse.

-De repente me he dado cuenta de que no tenía donde ir –reconoció él. Sin la presencia semidesnuda de Shepard en la sala volvía a sentirse cómodo, y fue hasta el bar donde rebuscó hasta encontrar una botella de tequila. No había bebido suficiente aquella noche.

Cuando Shepard bajó, vestida nuevamente como él la recordaba (con su cómoda ropa de la Alianza), James llevaba ya tres chupitos seguidos.

-Veo que te has adaptado al sitio pronto –bromeó Shepard con tono mordaz.

-Prueba el tequila, Lola. Seguro que a beber tequila no me ganas –retó él. La embriaguez teñía sus palabras y le daba una chispa picarona a sus ojos. Shepard rió con ganas.

-James, tú jamás me ganarás a beber –sentenció, y corroboró sus palabras bebiéndose su chupito y el que tenía James a punto de llevarse a la boca. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, saboreando hasta la última gota de tequila, y sirvió dos chupitos más.

-Sí que tienes prisa por alcanzar tu límite –retó él. Había fuego en los ojos de Shepard. Algo se había encendido dentro de ella; James no sabía que era, pero podía sentir su calor extendiéndose hasta él. Bebió otro chupito de golpe sólo para tener algo que hacer con las manos, y la bruma etílica nubló aún más su cerebro. Cada vez le costaba más pensar cosas coherentes, cosas que no fueran sobre la mujer que tenía delante… y de lo que le haría si pudiera.

Pero jamás sería capaz.

-Deberíamos hacer esto más interesante, Vega –comentó Shepard. Su apellido en sus labios sonó tan sugerente que James tembló de expectación.

-¿Qué propones?

-¿Qué tal… verdad o atrevimiento? –propuso ella de manera casual. James se atragantó con el chupito y la miró de hito en hito-. Venga, hace siglos que no juego a algo así. ¿O es que tienes miedo, Vega? –retó, pronunciando con cuidado su apellido, saboreando las sílabas. James enrojeció sin saber por qué.

-Por supuesto que no. Yo empiezo, y elijo verdad. No tengo nada que esconder, Lola.

Shepard le dirigió una mirada apreciativa a la chaqueta del traje entreabierta, que dejaba ver los músculos de su pecho.

-Muy bien. Esa Lola por la que me llamas así… ¿llegaste a tener algo con ella? –preguntó de golpe.

James la miró, sorprendido por la pregunta, pero negó con una sonrisa.

-Era mucha mujer para mí –comentó, y de repente se dio cuenta de que podía decir lo mismo de Shepard. Maldita sea, pensó. Aquellos pensamientos no podían estar volviendo a su cabeza. Le había costado mucho reprimirlos. Le había costado horas de sueño perdidas, entrenamientos extenuantes y mucha fuerza de voluntad dejar de pensar en ella, de imaginársela entre sus brazos, de verla desnuda en su mente…

La voz de Shepard le sacó de sus cavilaciones y de repente se dio cuenta de que todo había sido en balde. Nunca había hecho desaparecer lo que sentía, sólo lo había ignorado. Y ahí estaba otra vez, pillado por una mujer inalcanzable.

-Verdad –sonrió Shepard. James titubeó. No se le ocurría qué preguntar.

-¿Nunca hubo nada entre tú y Alenko? –farfulló antes de poder detenerse. No había querido preguntar eso, pero era algo que siempre quiso saber. Shepard le miró a los ojos antes de responder.

-Lo hubo, pero tras mi muerte… sólo conservamos nuestra amistad ahora, y no querría que fuera de otra manera –se sinceró ella.

Tras eso, las preguntas y los chupitos se sucedieron uno tras otro. Tras algún atrevimiento fallido James había pagado un par de prendas, quedando tan sólo con los pantalones del uniforme; mientras que Shepard había aceptado todas las preguntas y todos los retos propuestos.

Tocaba la última ronda de preguntas.

-Verdad –sonrió Shepard. Su voz apenas parecía afectada por el alcohol. ¿De qué estaba hecha?

-¿En qué piensas ahora? –soltó James sin pensar.

-En ti.

La botella vacía de tequila con la que James jugaba en aquellos momentos se resbaló de sus manos y cayó al suelo, rodando con un estrepitoso golpeteo. Shepard no le dejó responerse y preguntó a bocajarro:

-Te toca verdad. ¿Alguna vez tuviste, o has tenido, intención de llegar a algo con tanto flirteo?

James estaba en shock. No podía pensar. No podía moverse. Shepard le dirigía una mirada llena de fuego, y esperaba que contestase. Pero no podía. Simplemente no podía decirle que sí, que siempre había sentido todo lo que le decía, pero que sabía que no era suficientemente bueno para ella y por eso lo había disfrazado de broma. Si se lo decía, Shepard se reiría de él, le llamaría iluso en su cara y se daría la vuelta sin más. ¿Cómo iba ella a enamorarse de él?

Iba a beberse el último chupito, dando por zanjado el tema, cuando Shepard se lo quitó de las manos y lo estrelló contra la pared. Lo siguiente que supo James fue que sus labios chocaron con los de él y sintió un furioso beso arrebatándole el aliento. El corazón le iba a mil. Conforme Shepard le besaba y él se dejaba llevar, empezó a ser consciente de lo que estaba pasando. Podía notar la lengua de Shepard buscando la suya, sus manos aferrándose a sus hombros…

Y de repente todo cesó.

Shepard se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos. James esperaba cualquier cosa menos lo que vio: tristeza. La misma mirada triste y perdida que le ofreció el día que se despidieron antes de su entrenamiento.

-Puedes dormir en la habitación de invitados –susurró ella.

Shepard desapareció escaleras arriba sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. James se quedó paralizado, intentando procesar lo sucedido, pero estaba demasiado aturdido, y demasiado borracho, como para ser capaz de encontrarle un sentido a aquello. Así que, por primera vez con Shepard, dejó de pensar y decidió hacer lo que él siempre había hecho mejor: actuar.

5.

Cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto de Shepard y la cerró tras de sí de un portazo Shepard le miró sorprendida. A James no le importó nada, no dijo nada, no pensó nada. Tan solo acortó la distancia que los separaba y la atrajo hacia sí, con una mano detrás de la nuca y otra en la cintura para que no pudiera huir, y la besó con fuerza.

El beso iba cargado de ira, frustración y nervios; pero también de pasión, de duda, de amor. Todo lo que había reprimido desde el día en que la conoció intentaba salir a la superficie con ese beso. Shepard no protestó, sino que se acomodó en su fuerte abrazo y abrió los labios, permitiéndole profundizar el beso. Con la mano en la nuca James le agarró fuertemente el cabello, mientras que la otra bajó hasta su trasero y se acomodó allí. Shepard gimió dentro del beso al notar que la pasión que sentía James se hacía presente bajo su cintura, apretándose contra ella.

-Lola… -gruñó James cuando se separaron a por aire-. Siempre sentí lo que dije. Siempre quise llegar a algo más. Antes de la Tierra estuve a punto de entrar en tu camarote, mandarlo todo al diablo… pero joder, _preciosa_ , me daba demasiado miedo.

-Si no muerdo… mucho –contestó ella, juguetona, quitándole hierro al asunto.

-Pienso comprobarlo ahora mismo.

Si a James le hubieran preguntado qué estaba pasando en ese momento, habría sido incapaz de explicarlo. Por qué estaba besando a Lola, por qué sus manos viajaban sintiendo bajo ellas el delgado cuerpo de Shepard, por qué había comenzado a desnudarla… y por qué ella le respondía. Aquello, simplemente, no tenía explicación. Y James no intentó dársela, sólo se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos y, una vez más, por el fuego que desprendía Shepard. Porque ella era ahora quien le besaba a él con pasión, quien mandaba de los dos, y de repente James descubrió que le había acorralado contra la puerta y que sus manos pequeñas pero seguras viajaban por la cintura de sus pantalones, desabrochándolos con maestría.

-Lola… -masculló James entre dientes. El roce de los dedos de Shepard contra su abultada entrepierna estaba volviéndole loco. Jamás una mujer había conseguido llevarle hasta ese extremo sólo con un beso, y sentía que si no probaba más de ella desfallecería al instante. Se sintió liberado cuando Shepard terminó de desabotonarle y sus pantalones se deslizaron hasta el suelo, llevándose el resto de su ropa por el camino. De repente los dedos de Shepard lo envolvieron y un escalofrío de placer recorrió su cuerpo cuando comenzó a jugar con él, moviéndose a un ritmo tortuosamente lento.

Shepard lo miraba de cerca con una sonrisa juguetona, y James gruñó antes de acortar las distancias en un nuevo y furioso beso mientras las manos de ella seguían haciendo maravillas. Movió las caderas, tratando de imbuir más fuerza y velocidad en el movimiento, y Shepard rió dentro del beso.

-Qué ansioso… -susurró en su oído al separarse. James gruñó. Había perdido por completo la capacidad de habla. Shepard le dio un pequeño mordisco en los labios y comenzó a repartir besos por su cuello y su pecho, dejando un reguero de piel caliente allá por donde pasaba. Sus manos no se detuvieron ni un instante mientras ella continuaba su camino hacia el sur de su cuerpo, y cuando James sintió que los juguetones dedos de Shepard eran sustituidos por sus labios tuvo que ahogar un grito de placer.

La mera idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo bastaba para llevarle hasta el límite, como muchas veces así había sido durante sus noches de soledad. Shepard, arrodillada frente a él…

Una gota de sudor le recorrió la espalda al sentir la lengua de Shepard haciendo maravillas con su cuerpo. Las piernas le temblaban y si seguía por ese camino no aguantaría mucho más. Pero James se negaba a terminar así la primera vez: iba a demostrarle a Lola de lo que era capaz.

Con un movimiento que requirió de toda su voluntad, se separó de Shepard. Esta se alzó y le miró con picardía. Abrió los labios para hablar, pero James se lo impidió con un nuevo beso que acalló cualquier sonido y mientras la besaba la alzó en brazos. Shepard era ligera como una pluma, y enroscó las piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras sus manos se enredaban en el pelo corto de James. James la llevó contra la pared; era su turno de ser prisionera.

Shepard se deslizó y posó los pies en el suelo mientras James comenzaba a desnudarla. Cuando por fin se libró de las molestas prendas que cubrían su cuerpo, tuvo que contenerse al verla por fin desnuda: Shepard era la mujer más preciosa que había visto jamás. James la miró, casi con reverencia, y acarició sus pechos con delicadeza. Sus grandes manos siguieron bajando mientras Shepard le miraba con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro. James no apartó los ojos de ella, perdido en su verde mirada, mientras sus dedos encontraban la entrada a su interior. Estaba mojada y caliente, y Shepard gimió entre dientes cuando sintió a James moverse dentro de ella.

Al principio lentamente, pero cada vez más deprisa, James movía sus dedos haciendo que la respiración de Shepard incrementara; pero nunca apartó sus ojos de los de ella. Podría perderse en esa mirada y quedarse eternamente atrapado en ella, y no le faltaría de nada. Shepard se retorcía bajo su toque, apoyada contra la pared, y cuando cerró los ojos cerca del final James supo que no podría esperar más.

Retiró la mano y acalló las protestas de Shepard con un nuevo beso. Con fuerza, la agarró por la cintura y la giró por completo. Shepard apoyó las manos contra la pared y James tembló al observarla así, de espaldas y dispuesta para él. Cuando entró en ella tuvo que contenerse para no gritar.

-Dios, Lola… -gruñó. Le agarró de la cintura con fuerza y comenzó a moverse. Shepard tampoco estaba quieta, y aunque estaba ligeramente de puntillas se movía acelerando cada vez más el ritmo.

-James… -su voz sonó imperativa y, a la vez, suplicante. James supo que aquella manera de decir su nombre sería su perdición, y que si lo decía otra vez se volvería completamente loco-. Más, James…

El poco autocontrol que le quedaba abandonó el cuerpo de James. Las embestidas reduplicaron su fuerza y su velocidad, y James jadeaba deleitado por las sensaciones que le provocaban el cuerpo de Shepard y sus gemidos cada vez más incontrolados.

Alcanzó el clímax con un sordo gruñido y pudo sentir cómo Shepard se encogía de placer entre sus brazos, llegando al límite con él. James repartió besos por su cuello y espalda antes de salir finalmente de ella, retrasando aquél momento tanto como pudo.

Jadeando, ambos se recostaron en la cama. Shepard se acomodó sobre su pecho y le miró con una sonrisa por la que James habría matado.

-Siento haber tardado tanto, Lola –se disculpó él. Aún tenían mucho de qué hablar, pero al menos ahora tendrían tiempo de sobra.

-Tranquilo, Vega. Recuperaremos el tiempo perdido –sonrió Shepard.

-Y tanto que lo haremos, _preciosa_.

El segundo asalto no tardó mucho en empezar, y tras él vinieron muchos más.


End file.
